makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 33
Pillar 33 (第33柱 Dai 33-hashira) is the thirty-third chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Uriel is in the air, with both his wings, holding a glowing spear. He was once called the angel of repentance. 10th century BC, Uriel is punishing Solomon. He keeps asking why Solomon doesn't kill the demons, repeatedly punishing him. Sealing them into pillars and commanding them is a weak thing to do, he is sure he was told to destroy them, it is blasphemy against God and Solomon is merely a human. Solomon says that he's jealous, isn't he. Uriel is the angel of repentance and cruelty, and punishing humans according to Heavenly laws is his job, but no matter how much he punishes them humans continue to sin, so Solomon asks if he is really necessary. Uriel strikes him more, saying that it is utterly ridiculous how they commit sins. To which Solomon replies if he doesn't know, that it is because it brings them joy. England has been under Uriel's control for many years, Alfred King of Wessex and Thomas Cranmer were all brought to Heaven by him, and if he pierces William with the arrow of Exultation his personality will gradually disappear. He stands over William and asks him to forgive him, and prepares to give William religious Exultation. He is repelled in the middle of his attempt, thinking that he is unable to do so because William isn't a believer (love of God has lost to science). He thinks of Michael and goes into William's soul (and memories) to find out why he is rejecting the summoning so strongly. Human soul are like a blank book, they are unable to fill all the pages in a single lifetime, so they live multiple lives, so if one isn't trapped by the concept of time, they can see the previous lives. Once, Uriel had several wings, was an archangel and was known as one of the angels of presence along with Michael, Gabriel and Raphael - the Angel of Repentance. Kevin sees the memory where William's parents died. Their carriage is burning and William is the only one conscious, holding the Ring of Wisdom, when a man (cast in shadow) carrying a dagger dripping in blood comes and attacks him. Kevin is forced out and thinks that if that was the reason William has rejected Heaven than he'll never be able to summon him. Raguel says that he'll have to kill him, Uriel will be in danger if he doesn't succeed this time as Michael is serious, adding that he please not betray him this time. Outside, Gilles realises that Heaven's prompt response was meant to disguise Uriel's attack on William. He is stopped from entering the grounds by a barrier, which he destroys but gets trapped inside another. Ernest Crosby, and other exorcist from the Hand of God come, saying he won't let him step foot beyond there. Gilles says he knows what they're doing, they intend to summon William to Heaven, and a Saint is merely a puppet of God who's will is taken away. Just like they did to Jeanne, and he attacks. William wakes up, saying it was just a dream, and goes to the balcony where he sees a man flying in the air. He thinks it's another demon but the man assures him he's not. He introduces himself as Count Glenstrae and a teacher who's come to teach him about magic. Characters * Uriel * Solomon * William Twining * Michael (mention) * Gabriel (mention) * Raphael (mention) * William's Parents * Raguel * Gilles de Rais * Ernest Crosby * Jeanne d'Arc (mention) * Samuel Liddell Mathers Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 06 Category:Manga Chapters